


Невидимка

by risowator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	Невидимка

Седьмой этаж, восточное крыло. Десять минут до конца пары. У его группы сегодня в это время «окно» и он может себе позволить прятаться в туалете, прикрываясь мантией-невидимкой и заглушающими чарами.

Звонок. Тишина. Через пару мгновений она трескается и разлетается по коридорам детскими голосами, топотом ног и хлопаньем дверей.

Несколько человек внесли шум в туалетную комнату. Кто-то сразу занял кабинку справа от той, в которой затаился Гарри.

Гарри всегда волновался, затевая такие прятки, но искушение почувствовать себя таким же как все было сильнее. Тем более не так уж и часто он себе это позволял: только когда шрам изводил, да директор после приступов угощения чаем, напоминал о Гарриной значимости и исключительности.

Мальчик справа только помочился. Туалетная комната тем временем наполнялась подростками. Это было место тусовки, где обсуждались проблемы и нарушались правила. Из дальней кабинки потянуло дымом маггловских сигарет. Гарри сопричастно хмыкнул, ведь он тоже был нарушителем.  
Правда, невидимым.

И сейчас вошедший пятикурсник никого не заметил. Юноша задвинул щеколду, уже в развороте начиная расстегивать ширинку. На нем не было мантии, определяющей факультет, зато ремень выдавал Когтевранца. Гарри смотрел на такие знакомые действия: рука ныряет в щель брюк, мелькают белые трусы и появляется кончик члена. Юноша прицеливается. Все равно две капли попадают на ободок. Искрится струя, распространяется характерный запах (у всех он разный, но основа одна). Когда всё заканчивается – пару встряхиваний и быстрое заправление в штаны.

Ничего интересного. Как всегда. И это радует.

За время перемены было еще два посетителя с младших курсов. Грифиндоровец поумилялся мальчишечьим писюнам, вспомнил как сам первое время стеснялся общественных туалетов.

 

Начался урок. Гарри вышел из кабинки, открыл окно, чтобы избавить уборную от запахов. Они ему не нравились – он же не извращенец какой-нибудь. Просто это второе место, где ты видишь, что такой же как и они. Первое место – ванная – слишком влажное, а третье – раздевалка – еще ароматнее туалета.

Из окна открывался потрясающий вид. Семь этажей вниз плюс высота утеса, а дальше – водная гладь. Почему-то захотелось стать мышью.  
Летучей. Видимо из-за черноты озера…

Скрипнула дверь. Гарри обернулся, вздрогнув. Вошедший был высок, Слизеринец, явно старшекурсник. Мимо зеркала подмигнул отражению и скрылся в кабинке.

«Посмотрим.»

Обновив чары неслышимости Невидимка скользнул в соседнюю дверь, вскочил на край унитаза, чтобы заглянуть сверху через перегородку. Пришлось подтянуться на руках и встать на цыпочки, ибо рост позволял видеть не ниже плеч.

Все усилия стоили того. Слизеринец не мочился – он дрочил. Видимо желание было велико, потому что Гарри застал сам процесс, а не приготовление. Старшекурсник энергично двигал рукой, начиная шумно дышать. Мелькающий член блестел сочащейся смазкой.

Пальцы Гарри затекли и похолодели. Он только поморщился, подтягиваясь выше. Слизеринец наращивал темп. Его брюки сползали к коленям. Было видно, как под кожей напрягаются бедренные мышцы. Дыхание тяжелело.

Вдруг всё остановилось. Юноша потянулся к торчащей из кармана палочке.

«Зачем? Неужели заметил?» - пронеслось в голове у Гарри.  
«Сейчас Поттер будет проклят?»

Палочку направили кончиком под яички, параллельно напряженному члену. Второй рукой юноша обхватил их и возобновил процесс.

Гарри смотрел во все глаза. Это было не как у всех.

Слизеринец дрочил самозабвенно: прикусив губу, закрыв глаза, слегка постанывая. Только когда кончал некрасиво задергался (неужели Гарри выглядит так же?), издавая звуки, похожие на чье-то имя.

Гарри выдохнул.

Парень забрызгал спермой всё, что было можно: унитаз, стену напротив, свою мантию и ноги. Успокоившись, он отклеил палочку от члена, с самодовольной улыбкой размазал выделения по гладкой поверхности. Достал из мантии вторую палочку, прочитал несколько заклинаний, очистил все, оделся и вышел, держа в руке обе палочки.

«Магия секса? Не повезло кому-то,» - думал Грифиндорец, слезая и растирая пальцы.

Семикурсник, видимо, задержался у зеркала, так как шагов не было слышно, а дверь скрипнула. 

Поттер вроде начал приходить в себя, слушая, как в трубах журчит вода. Он даже справился с тем фактом, что у него встал.

Нормально ли это?

Но когда услышал скрип и вопросительное «Гарри», ему сделалось плохо.

\- Декан? - сказал Слизеринец.

Немного отлегло. Гарри осел на толчок. Он отпустил свой ремень в который, как оказалось, вцепился услышав Голос.

\- У Вас нет занятий и поэтому Вы позволяете себе любоваться отражением?

\- Я уже ухожу, сэр. Извините. - Быстрые шаги, короткий скрип открывающейся двери.

\- Гарри. - «Нежно?»

\- Да, сэр?

\- Я буду крайне удивлен, если мистер Малфой не обнаружит палочку на моем занятии. Оно началось двадцать три минуты назад.

\- Извините, сэр, - повторил, «промямлил» семикурсник.

«Э-ка номер!» - грифиндоровец вытянул шею.

Сцена закончилась. Дверь закрылась.

\- Минус двадцать три балла Слизерину, - досадливо сказал Снейп, шагая в сторону укрытия Гарри.

Шестым чувством смыло Поттера с унитаза в угол кабинки.

«Почему Снейп выбрал именно мою?!»

Профессор тем временем взмахом палочки закрыл щеколду и наложил на кабинку звукоизолирующие чары. Убрал безопасное сейчас оружие в рукав. Отбросил полы мантии назад.  
Втянул ноздрями воздух. Фыркнул.

У Гарри помутнело перед глазами. Слишком мало света, слишком много черного.

Учитель, никуда не спеша, расстегивал пуговицы сюртука снизу вверх. Их тоже было много. Затем изящно раздвинул как раз до уровня высоких брюк. Сверху вниз пошли их пуговички.

Поттер вспотел. Ему хотелось убежать. Было страшно предвкушать то, что должно было произойти. Он не хотел видеть Профессора ни в одном из трех состояний.

Снейп, обеими руками заведя пальцы под белье, скользнул по бокам вниз, как раз до уровня темной полоски волос. Правой рукой погрузился в черноту и выудил, наконец, свой член.

Гарри сглотнул. «Как же дооолго он всё делает.»

Профессор разительно отличался от всего виденного ранее. Его плоть была темнее, чем могла быть у подростка, темнее бледных пальцев. Мужчина ладонью погладил себя снизу по всей недетской длине. Достал проветрить яички, перекатил их раз.

Гарри невольно подался вперед, втянуть запах Снейпа, взрослый запах. Почему-то перед глазами мелькнул образ Запретного леса.

Снейп перестал с собой играться и почти неслышно мочился. Струя ровно попадала на внутреннюю стенку фаянса.

Закончив, он не стал трясти, как некоторые ребята, а аккуратно будто выжал член, немного надавливая кончиками пальцев.

«Какой же у него все-таки красивый член», - думал Гарри. Снейп весь такой страшный и колючий. Казалось, и член у него должен быть тонким и бледным. А он вполне здоровый, на вид нежный, даже вызывает желание прикоснуться.

Профессор тем временем медлил, не заправлялся. Он достал из манжета белоснежный платочек и промокнул влажную головку.

Это было совсем-совсем не как у всех.

Платок был отправлен в унитаз. В полете сгорая и оседая на дно пепельным бархатом.

«Снейп даже наедине с собой так пафосен», съехидничалось у Гарри, пока тот убирал часть себя под черную ткань. Не застегивая пуговиц, декан вынул палочку, прочитал очищающее заклинание на желто-пепельную воду, и та стала прозрачной. Взмахнул еще раз - и два ряда пуговиц запетлевались сами. Щеколда отодвинута, дверь открыта, Профессор, придерживая полы мантии, выходит.

Поттер красный, потный, возбужденный, забившийся в угол, в очередной раз бессильно оседает. Теперь на пол.

Такого с ним никогда не было.  
Такое не случается со всяким.

\- Ты опять отличился, Гарри, - шепчет он себе.

Ни на следующий, ни через день в это время декан Слизерина не приходил в ту уборную.  
Ни через неделю, когда Гарри почти пол дня просидел там.

Учителя ведь не ходят в общественные туалеты?  
У них же есть где-то свои?


End file.
